Thinking of A Portrait
by Winternight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on behind closed doors at Hogwarts? How does Dumbledore always know? Find out what what Draco, Harry, and Sirius do behind closed doors and more. R


A/N:Ok this is my third of forth time doing this so I'm not promising it to be perfect so can you read over it and if there is anything wrong tell me I mean I hate not know something's wrong till the last min. oh yea I was thinking to call it thoughts of a portrait but I thought that was better suited as a name of a ch instead or should it be the name of the story I wish I could make up my mind once in a while oh well… Just leave a Review of what you think

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

Thoughts of a Portrait

The Fat Lady sat in her portrait bored looking down the now empty school halls where a voice came from the corner of her frame.

"Hello," a cheery voice said.

"Hello Violet, what are you doing here? You should be outside it's such a beautiful day." Both girls laughed at the irony of the joke. "So how have you been?"

"Alone and bored since school let out and Sir Cadogan stopped visiting me."

"He's been visiting you?" The Fat Lady curious, "bit of a nutter isn't he?"

"Yea but, he's company so how has your school year been?"

"Mind-numbing."

"Mind-numbing? How could it be boring you have Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Can-Barley-Keep-Himself-Alive?"

"Yea you're right about that," both girls laughing.

"Ah, hello ladies," a new face appearing in the picture.

"Icarus, how nice of you to join us just in time for tea." The Fat Lady standing up to the new visitor.

"So what were you two talking about, I could here you two cackling all the way down the stairs," Icarus sitting down in an empty drearily painted chair.

"Cackling, please, that's not lady like." Violet said sitting up in her chair, "Oh, Harry Potter. Why don't you tell us what happened, the staircase portraits don't ever want to talk to me. I was trying to find out something from Nyx but you know how she is, she told me off. Hmph." Violet said shrugging, "the next time she tries that, I swear I'm going to hex her so fast-"

"But-" Icarus tried to interrupt.

"I don't care if I don't have a wand, I'll find some way to do it."

"Yea right, I want to see you hex someone," the Fat Lady said, butting in.

"That will be the day Violet," Icarus said laughing.

Violet dropped the subject suddenly and sat down dejectedly.

"So what were you talking about anyways?" Icarus stated again.

"Oh, how I'm so lonely in the old chamber. The only thing good was when Bill Weasley came to visit, I've always had a bit of a crush on him," Violet said turning pink, "but that's nothing to the crush Hiatt has on Dumbledore, even since he was a student here, it's so bad that the portrait of Dumbledore is missing and no one can find it," Violet snickered.

"Naw, I heard from Young Giles that someone accidental spilt something on her frame," the Fat Lady laughed.

"Who?"

"You know Giles, the one who is always wondering around somewhere, almost like Peeves."

"Almost, at least he doesn't try to clean you or wipe your frame clean," Violet scoffed, "you have to be careful about some of the portraits here, every time he passes by or you might end up with some additions to your picture."

Icarus felt his face, "I can still feel when they cleaned us for the Triwizard Tournament."

Violet jumped up out of her seat, "the next time they try and clean my portrait I'll... I'll-"

"Tea?" The Fat Lady spoke up. "What? Are you to jump out and kick them?"

"Well," Violet, turning red, "umm, I'll do something."

"Uh huh, yeah."

Giles chose that time to jump into the picture (literally).

"Ahhhhh!" everyone screamed.

Giles laughed rolling on to the floor, "whoa you should of seen the look on your faces, they were priceless!"

"Oh, how dare you!" Violet snatched Giles off the floor and threw him into the next picture.

"Hey what was that for!!?" Giles grumbled, rubbing his bottom from where he fell.

"You can come back when you've learned some manners," Violet reprimanded, dusting herself off.

"Whatever," Giles muttered while stomping off.

"Now where were we? Oh yea, telling you about the cynical side of Hogwarts…" said Violet.

"Cynical side? I've seen some very appalling actions performed on the staircase," said Icarus with a shudder.

"Really. Oh what?" asked Violet intrigued.

"Well for starters..." came a female voice a few portraits away.

We'll i did fix a few mistakes but anything else i might not know about cause since i use word to write it has this thing with grammer and spelling and it might pick up something that is spelled right and miss something that is spelled wrong so i try but if someone want to become my beta-reader i'll be glad to take one cause it hard to do it all by your self oh yea i won't beg but if you like it just take a min and click on the button that says Go and leave your thoughts on my story and um i think that it.

_See Ya Later,_

Oki


End file.
